


he's an idiot

by sarahlang4002



Category: garrett watts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlang4002/pseuds/sarahlang4002
Summary: basically garrett and andrews response to the shane drama
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	he's an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I hate shane full offense

“A-andrew?” Garrett's voice was weak and broken over the phone. 

Without second thought, Andrew was grabbing his jacket and keys before heading to his car.

He’d spent the morning sending emails back and forth to an old employer, one who had recently made the knews for being a complete piece of shit. 

This? Andrew knew. He’d know. He worked for Shane. He fit his stupid deadlines and was a victim of his own manipulation.

He didn’t know where he was going to work, who for, or anything.

He drove way too fast, but he was in front of Garrett's home within a few minutes, locking his car about ten times just to make sure it was actually locked.

The redhead fumbled with his keys for several seconds before the door just opened, revealing a painful sight.

“Oh Garrett,” He sighed, looking the man up and down. He was still in his pajamas, stretched white t-shirt and Harry Potter pants that were much too small for him. His hair was messy and stuck up randomly. His eyes were red-rimmed.

“I don’t know what to do!” The taller boy exclaimed. “You had an excuse. People are going to hate me because I supported the fucker.” Andrew had never seen Garrett cry like this, borderline sobbing and hiccuping.

“You do have an excuse.” Andrew whispered to him.

“Like what? I support a racist, abusive, idiot? Is that it Andrew?” The words hurt but he knew it came from a place of hurt. He was hurting right now.

“Garrett. You never saw him like I did. He was an asshole to you. He manipulated you and used you for money. That’s your excuse.”

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

“Do you hate me? Think I’m stupid?

“No,” He put it simply.

“Wanna know what I think?” Andrew tried to lean down to meet his partner's eyes. 

Garrett moved his hands and looked at him.

“I think you’re really emotionally tired and you're not thinking rationally about the situation. I think that you and I need to get something to eat, maybe you can take a shower or at least change into clean pajamas, and then we can watch a movie or take a nap. Let’s put this back for a second and think about what you need to do for yourself, not for fans who you don’t owe anything.”

He nodded and took his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Andrew.

“I love you,”

“I love you, too. Go shower, I’ll have food when you get back.”

They did indeed figure it out later, on full stomachs and rested minds.


End file.
